gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SENTINEL
CyberSchok is a first person shooter and first person platformer developed by GameSchok. It is their first multi-platform game. Development After the lackluster sales and lukewarm reception of Warfront due to the weak gunplay and unbalanced multiplayer, they decided to make a multi-platform game with their remaining funds, but did not make a PC version due the risk of piracy. They also decided to use Titanfall 2 as their base. The control scheme is also different from most first person shooters, and platforming sections were made with inspiration from Mirror's Edge, but given the boost of a modified version of their last game's movement system. In 2018, they decided to make the game unique by stripping it of things like Aim Down Sights and dramatically make the game faster, just before E3. The game was demoed with lukewarm response, mainly for the innovative ideas and graphics of the engine, but the UI and other features were heavily criticized, as the no ADS version was not demoed due to time constraints. They decided to skip E3 in 2019 to double down on making the game, and finally released it to a slow launch on 20 December. Surprisingly, the week after launch, the game's sales nearly doubled in comparison of the launch week due to surprisingly good reviews due to uniqueness and brilliant feel, and quickly established itself as a contender to the traditional FPS kings in Battlefield and Call of Duty. Gameplay Controls Movement Combat General Combo Moves *''Movement'' *Dash (Sprint while mid air to dash through the air) *Aerial Melee (Melee while mid air to dash down at target) *Snap Flip (Take cover when near a wall, sprint and jump to wall run up the wall and then propel yourself far away from that wall) *Boosted Reload (Reload while reloading at the right time to end reload that point with a small rate of fire boost) *Ultra Jump (Jump while sprinting to rise rapidly to great heights) *Dive (Roll while sprinting to dive back to ground) *Lunge (Melee while sprinting to rapidly move forward with your close quarter attack readied for extra damage) *Quick Swap (Swap while firing to instantly switch) Campaign Equipment Customization With the focus on high mobility, the standard "pick x things" approach is absent in the game. Instead, the player is given two main methods of customization, A'dvanced '''C'ombat and 'T'raversal 'O'utfit selection and Loadout selection. 'A'''dvanced '''C'ombat and 'T'raversal 'O'utfits With Hero based shooters trending, the ACTO system is similar to most heroes in games like Call of DUty: Black Ops 4 and Overwatch, but have the distinction of being over the character instead of the character. They each have advantages and disadvantages instead of abilities and can be heavily customized. With all ACTOs having a set weight limit, exceeding the slot usage halves all mobility. They are: *'''Adjustable Combat Mobility Systems: A basic frame that can be greatly customized, but lacks specialization. **Equipment Slots: 1 Primary 1 Secondary 1 Heavy 3 Grenades 1 Tactical Ability 2 Advanced Module **Mobility: 125% Mobility **Trait: +50 Health **Unlocked At: Level 1 *'Specter Cloaking Tactical Combat Gear': A modified ACMS which is stripped down for greater mobility and for a cloaking device. **Equipment Slots: 1 Primary 2 Secondaries 2 Grenades 1 Tactical Ability 1 (1 Extra) Advanced Module **Mobility: 140% Mobility **Trait: When not free-running, invisible on mini-map and with naked eyes, except for a shimmer **Unlocked At: Level 3 Stealth *'Heavy Combat Utility Armor': With heavy armor and deadly weaponry, it is slow but an effective tank. **Equipment Slots: 1 Primary 1 Secondary 2 Heavies 6 Grenades 2 Tactical Abilities 3 Advanced Modules **Mobility: 95% Mobility **Trait: Non-Heavy weapons deal half damage, shields regenerate 15% faster **Unlocked At: Level 7 *'Tactical Mobility Assistance Systems': With minimum equipment and a strong focus on speed, what they lack in durability, they gain in evasion and movement. **Equipment Slots: 1 Primary 2 Grenades 1 Tactical Ability 1 Advanced Module **Mobility: 175% Mobility **Trait: Free-running uses half the regular charge amount **Unlocked At: Level 10 Tactical Abilities Advanced Modules Loadouts Players have a slightly different loadout system to regular first person shooters. Every ACTO has a set of 3 loadouts available for it, and as others a unlocked, the player gets essentially 12 loadouts broken up into 4 bits. Also, every item has load points, with equate to -1% Mobility. This is used to force people to prioritize extra weapons and grenades or higher mobility. Your current held weapon does not affect your mobility, instead the amount of weapons you carry do. The default loadouts for each ACTO is listed here. Adjustable Combat Mobility Systems *'Standard Issue': **'Primary': Atlas 8.75mm Multipurpose Rifle ***'Primary Gun Ability': Aim Down Sights ***'Attachments': Sights: Atlas Close Range Optics Attachments: Extended Magazines **'Secondary': Atlas .425 AHC Handgun ***'Secondary Gun Ability': N/A ***'Attachments': Sights: N/A Attachments: Suppressor **'Heavy': Atlas 12 Gauge ***'Heavy Gun Ability': Atlas Rapid Fire Package ***'Attachments': Sights: N/A Attachments: Scattershot **'Grenades': 1 EMP Grenade 2 Fragmentation Grenades **'Tactical Ability': Grapple Gun **'Advanced Module': N/A **'Statistics': 150 Health, 100 Shield, 113% Mobility Cosmetics Weapons Main Article: Weapons (CyberSchok) With the high mobility focus of the game with ADS not being there for nearly all weapons, the weapons feel radically different from normal FPS games. Multiplayer Reception Category:Video Games Category:Games